How to Not Fall in Love With Your Friend
by Maddithong
Summary: .Oneshot. Out of boredom, a certain labrat makes a list. A list that may be completely useless. .NickGreg.


**A/N: **I don't even know where I got this idea from... it just kinda happened. So, it wasn't thought out. Thus, its not as good as it could be. That's my excuse XD I paid more attention to interactions and conversations, so don't expect paragraphs of me explaining what the background looks like. There are certain patterns though, see if you can figure them out!

How to Not Fall in Love With Your Friend

When bored to death in a lab, make a list.

That was Greg's current hobby when he found himself alone and dying. First it was '_Rules for Entertaining Guests Who You Work With_ (That Results In A Pain-Free Career)' and then the rather short '_Rules For Getting Over Your Ex_'. Yesterday he had finished '_How to Not Be A Mama's Boy_'. He abruptly threw that out after completing.

Little did he know that his colleagues had been reading his literature and had taken a liking to it. Even his boss (though never to admit it) found it quite amusing,. Every Monday the nightshift looked forward to sneaking into the lab and snooping through the lab-rat's secret stash, hoping to catch something new.

Next on his lists of lists: '_How to Not Fall In Love With Your Friend_'.

* * *

1. Do not have dinner with a friend if not accompanied with more than one other person (with an exception to fast food or take-out)

* * *

Nick found it strange that Greg would pass on getting a bite to eat after a long day at work. His excuse consisted of 'I'm tired' and 'It's too late'. If the Texan even muttered a word or complaint on such occasions it resulted in a lot of why's and pouting.

"Come on man, let's go have a beer. I've got some fresh gossip and you're going to love it."

"Nah. Griss just decided to pile about 23 soil samples on my desk." The blonde leaned back in his chair, the look of disgust evident among his features. Nick raised his eyebrows at this, as Greg wasn't the type to complain about a little work.

"Did that ever stop you, G?"

"Well…" He glanced up at the man in the doorway. Looking away he shook his head dismissively. "Warrick will kill us if we went out without him."

"Oh I don't doubt it." There was a pause. "I'll leave you to your work then, Mr. Sandman."

* * *

2. Do not hold eye contact for more than 3.5 seconds.

* * *

Nick found it strange that Greg wouldn't look at him when he was talking. If he did, it was only for a mere second, just to acknowledge his existence in the room. After a particular conversation about his thoughts on the end of the world, Greg didn't glance up once from his computer monitor.

"That's nice Greggo, but I think the computer is ignoring you. Didn't your mother ever tell you to look at a person when talking to them?" The blonde let out a forced laugh as he shook his head.

"You know me, the work-a-holic."

"You're playing solitaire."

"Hey, it requires a lot of concentration."

* * *

3. No exchanging gifts unless that certain object is considered a practical joke or pun.

* * *

Nick found it strange that when a certain lab-rat's special day came around; his request for a list of some sort was denied. It was against his own beliefs to not give a friend a present on their birthday. But Greg stood by his decision: absolutely no gifts this year.

"So I figured out what I'm getting you!" The brunette found himself yelling over the loud music as he entered the lab. Receiving no response, he turned off the source. "Did you hear me?" Greg's head popped up from behind the workstation.

"Nothing? Sweet. So I ran through the so-called food stain--"

"Nuh uh, don't even. What's wrong with you?"

"Why didn't you tell me that it was illegal to make my own decisions? Damn, I am so going to jail." The bitterness in the boy's voice made Nick silent in surprise and making sure he didn't push it further, brought up the topic of the sample he handed him earlier.

* * *

4. Personal contact is limited to only handshakes, pats on the back, or any other 'friendly' gesture.

* * *

Nick found it strange that Greg flinched when his hand accidentally brushed up against his while reaching for a view under the microscope. After finishing, he looked up to see the lab-rat standing on the other side of the room, pretending to busy himself with a stapler.

"You okay, Greggo?" As soon as he approached the blonde, the boy walked back over to the station with the object, placing it down. Nick laughed. "Do I smell or something?" Greg gave him a look.

"Unless you're talking about how you smell like my ex, no."

"I take it that your 'ex' was quite compelling."

* * *

5. Never talk about past relationships.

* * *

Nick found it strange that Greg immediately changed the subject. Just a few days before, the lab-rat was telling stories of every single blonde he had met, dated, and of course, slept with. Now he was really starting to get worried.

Sauntering over to where the young man was working and glancing over his shoulder, Nick grinned. Feeling the CSI smiling behind him, the blonde sighed.

"Did I say something funny, Stokes?"

"Do you have a crush on me, Greggo?"

* * *

6. Absolutely no flirting, even if responding.

* * *

Nick found it strange that after asking the same question, he received a stern 'no' from Greg. With such an opportunity to release a clever joke lost, the brunette fell back. But not before noticing a piece of paper folded up in Greg's shirt pocket. Quickly he snatched it and read the title aloud.

"How to not fall in love with your friend?"

* * *

7. Silence is bad. Crack a joke, it helps.

* * *

Nick found it stange that Greg coughed. "Ya you might find it useful. I've seen you make googly-eyes at Warrick." The brunette smirked and continued reading the list.

"Ah, so that's why."

"Why what?" The lab-rat was nervous, and when he's nervous he's jumpy. The other man enjoyed this, so he strolled a bit closer. Leaning in he whispered,

"Are you trying not to fall in love with me, Greg?"

* * *

8. If asked a personal question, excuse yourself.

* * *

Nick fround it strange that Greg released a forced laugh whilst reaching for a folder across the table. The brunette grabbed his wrist and took the book away from him. With his index finger up, he shook it.

"Number 8: If asked a personal question… excuse yourself." He smiled at the younger man's flustered mumbles and jittery eyes. After some silence, Nick squinted at the paper in concentration. "Some of these are pretty bad, G." Then taking a pen began writing.

"There we go." He smiled. "Here's one you missed." He handed it to Greg and carefully watched his reaction as his eyes scaled down.

* * *

9. Make sure you know that your friend does not love you first.

* * *

Nick found it strange that he watched Greg make an 'O' shape with his mouth so intensively. Greg muttered: "Of course." and crumpled the sheet and threw it in the trashcan. Nick was taken aback and dived for the list.

"Aw come on man, that's good material right there."

"Didn't you just say it was pretty bad?"

"Hey…" The CSI approached were the boy was leaning on the counter and joined him. "Why did you make this anyways?"

"Boredom." He shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He gave him a curious smile. "Why?"

"Well when you made the other lists, they all had something to do with what happened—"

"Wait, you read my other ones?" The brunette gave him a slight smile and a nod. "Just you?"

"Not exactly…"

"Great. Greg Sanders the list man, known for making ridiculous and useless… lists." A hand squeezed his shoulder and he dropped his sarcastic tone.

"I like your lists. They're realistic and, let me tell you, very useful."

"Yeah? I do have skill…" They broke rule number 2.

"Yeah…." Nick was close now, too close; his breath playfully tickling the blonde's lips. Before they could even break the 4th rule, Greg ducked out of the lab, hiding his apparent blush as he bumped into the oblivious Warrick. Nick couldn't help but smile as he pulled the list from the garbage. Chewing on the end of the pen, he added the last point,

* * *

10. This list is completely useless if you are already in love with your friend.

* * *

END

**A/N:** I wasn't going to leave it at that... something about Warrick coming in and questioning Nick... Nick following Greg to the men's washroom. Ahh, I'll leave that to your imagination :D


End file.
